End of Flame
by myunggish
Summary: [Krisho] "Yifan, Junmyeon tak akan bahagia, bila itu bukan kau."


Yixing berlari dengan nafas memburu. Bayangan suara tangisan Junmyeon di telepon semalam terngiang jelas di telinganya. Andai saja kemarin Sehun tidak tiba-tiba pulang ke Seoul dengan membawa anak mereka, mungkin Yixing sudah menemui Junmyeon di apartement milik aktor muda itu.

Satu-satunya teman Junmyeon di Korea adalah Yixing. Junmyeon memang lahir di Korea, tetapi ia melewati masa mudanya di Guangzhou, China. Di sana pulalah, Yixing berjumpa dengan Junmyeon untuk pertama kalinya, di umur mereka yang sama-sama menginjak lima belas.

Junmyeon tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang cerdas, pendiam, dan tak banyak bertingkah. Karenanya, Yixing semacam tak percaya ketika sahabat kecilnya itu pada akhirnya menjadi seorang aktor idola.

"Demi Tuhan Kim Junmyeon, buka pintunya!"

Berulang kali sudah Yixing menekan bel di depan pintu apartement Junmyeon, dan bila saja akal Yixing hilang, ia pastilah sudah mendobrak pintu kayu tersebut.

"Junmyeon, buka pintunya." Suara itu melemah, berganti dengan nada rayuan. "Kim Junmyeon, kumohon buka pintunya."

Yang Yixing tahu, Junmyeon benar-benar sedang tertekan sekarang. Karirnya terus menanjak, namun tidak dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Si brengsek Park Chanyeol itu sudah menghancurkan semua kebahagiaan Junmyeon yang tidak gampang diraih itu! Park Chanyeol, seorang aktor muda yang dengan gampangnya menghancurkan hati Junmyeon yang rapuh bak pualam.

"Junmyeon, kumohon jangan lakukan hal bodoh. Bila tidak, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mempertanggungjawabkannya kepada Yifan."

.

.

.

 _Yang tidak Junmyeon ketahui, adalah hati Yifan yang tidak pernah sekalipun berubah._

"Kris, kupikir cukup dengan segala jadwal kerjamu yang menggila ini." Bentak Jessica, sepupu Yifan yang tinggal di Vancouver. Dua tahun tidaklah cukup untuk Yifan—atau Kris untuk menyembuhkan hatinya yang terluka dalam.

"Diam dan lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, Jess." Jawab Yifan yang tidak tahan dengan suara nyaring milik Jessica.

Jessica tak bersuara, namun langsung saja ia mengambil kertas yang sedang diperiksa Yifan untuk nantinya ditandatangani oleh sang direktur muda itu. "Pulang, dan bersihkan otakmu yang tidak waras itu, Kris Wu."

Menahan nafas, Yifan menatap Jessica dengan dingin.

"Apa?!"

"Aku masih sangat sangat waras, Jess. Dan please berikan semua dokumen itu kepadaku, lagi. Waktuku untuk memperlajari kontrak itu tak banyak."

"Tidak sebelum kau pulang, dan membersihkan otak sintingmu itu."

"Katakan, dimana letak ketidakwarasanku?"

Jessica berkacak pinggang. "Kris, hubungi Junmyeon."

Diam, dan termenung. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan Yifan.

"Kris, Junmyeon membutuhkanmu."

Perlahan direktur muda itu menggeleng.

"Kris, kumohon. Hanya Junmyeon yang dapat menyembuhkan semua ketidakwarasanmu itu."

"Tidak, Jess. Yang Junmyeon butuhkan hanya ketenaran dan uang, bukan seorang Kris Wu Yifan."

.

.

.

" _Mom tidak setuju dengan kepergianku ke Kanada." Bisik Junmyeon lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk, dengan kedua tangan terkepal di pangkuannya. "Mom menyuruhku untuk kembali ke Korea."_

" _Myeon, kita sudah bicarakan ini bukan? Kalau masalah uang, aku yang akan menanggungnya. Toh kau hanya perlu bertemu lagi dengan kedua orangtuaku sebelum kita melangsungkan pernikahan."_

 _Junmyeon menggeleng._

" _Myeon, apa maksud gelengan itu?"_

" _Yifan." Junmyeon benar-benar menguatkan hatinya untuk menatap kekasihnya itu. "Mom tidak setuju dengan pernikahan kita." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Mom, menyuruhku untuk menerima tawaran bekerja sebagai aktor kecil di perusahaan temannya, di Korea."_

Dada Yifan sesak, namun ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melewatkan malamnya dengan alkohol. Ia adalah direktur sekarang, dan ia masih memiliki kewajiban untuk menjalankan perusahaan yang memiliki ribuan karyawan, esok. Alkohol tidak akan membantu banyak, toh hati dan otaknya tetap tak berkompromi untuk menghapuskan nama Kim Junmyeon.

Lagipula, Kim Junmyeon sudah memiliki kekasih baru di Korea. Yifan tak ingin hidupnya berakhir sia-sia untuk aktor idola yang meninggalkannya demi karir gemilang dan ketenaran itu.

Suara ponsel terdengar. Dan kening Yifan mengernyit ketika melirik ponsel pintarnya.

"Hey, Xing." ujar Yifan sesaat setelah menekan tombol hijau di ponsel pintarnya. "Kau masih mengingatku, eoh?"

"Hentikan candaanmu, bodoh!" bentak Yixing.

Lagi-lagi Yifan terheran, tak biasanya Yixing seemosi ini.

"Katakan, ada apa, Xing? Kau terdengar tidak baik."

Helaan nafas Yixing terdengar. "Junmyeon."

Yifan terdiam.

"Yifan, maafkan aku."

Genggaman Yifan pada ponsel pintarnya mengeras.

"Yifan, kumohon, pergilah ke Seoul sekarang juga. Junmyeon membutuhkanmu."

.

.

.

" _Yixing, apa aku memang tak pantas untuk dicintai?" Junmyeon segera berkata setelah Yixing mengangkat teleponnya._

 _Gerakan tangan Yixing yang akan mengambil minum di meja terhenti. "Junmyeon, apa maksudmu?"_

" _Aku melihat Chanyeol tidur dengan Baekhyun, di apartementnya."_

" _Kau bilang apa?"_

" _Yixing, apa dosaku sebenarnya?" tangis Junmyeon pecah. Dan Yixing benar-benar ingin membunuh Park Chanyeol itu sekarang juga._

" _Junmyeon, itu bukanlah salahmu." Yixing berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. "Junmyeon, hentikan tangisanmu."_

 _Junmyeon menggeleng, walau Yixing tak dapat melihatnya. "Yixing, sekarang aku tahu, ketenaran dan uang, sama sekali tidak dapat membeli kebahagiaan." Setelahnya ia kembali menangis tak tertahankan._

" _Junmyeon..."_

" _Yixing, aku merindukanku yang dahulu..."_

Yixing menunggui kedatangan Yifan di bandara dengan tidak sabaran. Ini adalah hari ketiga Junmyeon tidak membuka pintu apartementnya, dan Yixing tentu berada di puncak kekhawatirannya. Ia berharap, dengan kedatangan Yifan, Junmyeon akan meluruhkan kekeras kepalaannya.

"Itu Yifan." gumamnya. Segera saja ia menghampiri Yifan yang keadaannya tak lebih baik darinya, dengan wajah pucat pasi, dan tubuh yang kurus kering—berbanding terbalik dengan Yifan yang berotot dua tahun lalu. "Syukurlah kau dapat tiba di Seoul." Yixing segera mengambil alih koper direktur muda itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Junmyeon, Xing?" cecar Yifan saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil Yixing. "Bukankah kau bilang ia bahagia dengan lawan mainnya itu?"

"Yifan, Junmyeon tak akan bisa bahagia, bila itu bukan kau."

.

.

.

Bau menyengat tercium, bahkan ketika Yifan dan Yixing baru saja keluar dari lift. Yixing berkomat-kamit dalam hati, agar tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Naas, bau menyengat itu semakin tercium ketika mereka tiba tepat di depan pintu apartement Junmyeon.

"Kumohon ya Tuhan." Yixing mulai memencet bel apartement itu. "Kim Junmyeon buka pintunya!"

Kebalikannya, Yifan seperti orang linglung. Ia hanya memandangi pintu cokelat itu dengan hati getir.

"Yifan kenapa kau diam saja?!" Yixing berbalik dan menggoyangkan lengan direktur muda itu.

Yifan menggeleng, berusaha menyadarkan pikirannya. Semarah apapun ia pada Junmyeon di masa lalu, toh hatinya tak pernah meninggalkan pria itu. "Tidak ada gunanya kau menekan bel." Digesernya tubuh Yixing, dan dengan asal ia memijit sederet angka di sana, 061190. Yifan hanya berharap, Junmyeon memakai sederet angka itu sebagai passwordnya.

Kling.

Yixing tertegun. Bagaimana bisa Yifan tahu password apartement Junmyeon?!

"Ia masih memakai tanggal lahirku." Bisik Yifan.

Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Yixing segera membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, diikuti dengan Yifan yang melangkahkan kakinya. Bau gas menyengat seakan menjadi pembuka yang bagus untuk mereka.

"Myeon!" mata Yifan melebar ketika mendapati lelaki mungilnya yang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai pualam tersebut. Ia segera berlutut, memindahkan tubuh itu di pelukannya. Yang ia lihat hanya mata Junmyeon yang terbuka dan penuh airmata, dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Fan..." bibir si mungil bergerak lemah. Suaranya berbisik lirih. "Maaf."

Yifan menggeleng. Tangannya mengusap pipi si mungil yang mendingin.

Di belakang mereka, Yixing dengan panik memanggil petugas dan ambulance dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Fan..." bibir si mungil terangkat, meski perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam, dengan nafas yang mulai terputus.

.

.

.

Yifan berjalan dengan langkah perlahan. Sebuket bunga anyelir merah jambu menghiasi tangannya. Wajahnya mengeras, meski matanya mengguratkan kepedihan yang mendalam.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan nisan keramik dengan hiasan salib indah.

"Myeon, aku datang lagi." Bisiknya setelah meletakkan anyelir itu di samping nisan.

Kim Junmyeon meninggal di usia dua puluh enam, tepat dua tahun setelah perpisahannya dengan Yifan di Guangzhou. Bunuh diri dengan gas beracun, itu yang ia lakukan.

"Myeon, kau hanya perlu tahu, aku juga mencintaimu." Kepala Yifan tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan tangis yang ia tahan sedari tadi. "Jagalah diri di sana, dan tunggu aku hingga saat itu tiba."

Yifan merogoh saku jasnya, dan menarik keluar satu-satunya coretan yang ditemukan di dekat Junmyeon di saat kejadian itu.

' _我很_ _爱_ _你'_

END

TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH AKU XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Jadi ceritanya di tengah kepadatan sidang (yes, kalian ga salah kok, SIDANG) tetiba baca kisah lama seorang artis Hongkong yang bernama Barbara Yung, kemudian yah jadi deh ini fanfic ~

Ga sedih kan?

Ga lah ~

Gigi kan ga bisa bikin angst xDDDDDDDDDD

Da ah aku kabur duluk ~

PS: My Sunshine akan double update minggu depan setelah aku kelar sidang ~

Doakan aku yah! xD


End file.
